A recurring problem for homeowners and businesses during the winter months is the removal of snow from sidewalks, driveways and parking lots. The time and effort expended in such snow removal is often considerable. Particularly when the temperature is just below the freezing point, the snow is extremely heavy and difficult to remove without great effort. Such snow removal is frequently the cause of heart atacks, strokes, and many lesser ailments, such as muscle strains and sprains.
By and large, the most commonly used method of snow removal consists of the common snow shovel. Such shovels, while inexpensive and simple to operate, required fairly substantial muscular effort in order to remove any significant quantities of snow from the areas desired. Additionally, the common snow shovel requires the lifting and throwing of the snow a sufficient distance to clear the pavement. Snow shovels also frequently require bending and stooping.
Previous attempts to alleviate this problem have concentrated primarily in the area of powered mechanical snow-removal drives. An example of such a device is the household snow blower, the use of which has proliferated in recent years. A second means of snow removal has been a propelled plow, either as a self-contained unit, or attached to a truck or suiteable vehicle. The use of such conventional snow-removal devices, while satisfactory, is extremely expensive and not practical for the average homeowner. Consequently, the bulk of snow removal today is still accomplished through the use of the common snow shovel which is strenuous, cumbersome, and time consuming.
My invention has, therefore, the following objects:
TO PROVIDE A SNOW REMOVAL DEVICE, ENABLING THE REMOVAL OF SNOW WITHOUT BENDING, STOOPING, OR LIFTING THE SNOW TO BE REMOVED;
TO PROVIDE SUCH DEVICES IN FORMS WHICH ARE INEXPENSIVE TO THE CONSUMER;
TO PROVIDE SUCH SNOW REMOVAL DEVICES IN A FORM WHICH IS SIMPLE TO STORE;
TO PROVIDE SUCH SNOW REMOVAL DEVICES IN FORMS WHICH ARE SIMPLE TO MANUFACTURE.